Death the Baker
by Hikaru the Jinx
Summary: Death the kid decides to make cookies for an upcoming party at Death Meister Academy. How hard could it be? For someone like Kid, very hard. (one shot)


**A/N hello :-) i wanted to make a one shot but didn't have any ideas. then one day i was eating cookies and it hit me. sorry if any of the characters are OCC **One morning in Death City a certain weapon in a certain house woke to the sound of clattering pots and pans. This weapon -whose name was Liz- wasn't very happy to be woken up this early in the morning and this showed clearly on her face. Glancing towards her sleeping sister Patty, she got up and made her way to the source of the noise. /...two hour earlier.../ Death the kid had a mission. This mission would be tougher than any he had faced before. This terrifying task was...baking. There was going to be a party at Death Meister Academy and each meister was asked to bring a homemade baked good. Kid looked at the recipe before him. "Heat the oven to 375 degrees" Kid paused. there was that wretched 7 again. It was unsymmetrical! He turned the dial instead to 385 degrees. "Add one egg, 1/2 cup brown sugar, and 1 stick of butter. mix." Kid proceeded but paused when he got out the egg. _Should i crack the egg with one hand or two? If i only use one it won't be symmetrical! _Kid decided to use both hands but then found another problem. _I can't crack it on only one side of the bowl! It needs to be done in the middle.  
_He somehow managed this but ended up getting egg shell in the bowl. Oddly enough, the piece of shell was in the very center of the egg and looked very symmetrical. He decided to leave it. He added the other ingredients and moved on. "Add 1 1/2 cups flour, 1/2 cup baking soda, and one tsp salt. Stir." He had no problems this time and gladly obeyed. Kid smiled. This was turning out easier than he had thought it would be. "Add chocolate chips." Kid opened his bag of chips and started to dump them when a realization hit him. _If i just dump them they might fall just any way. The symmetry must be perfect or I can't proudly call myself a grim reaper! _He carefully began to place the chips, one by one, in the batter... Several minutes later the cookies were in the oven and the timer set for 11 minutes (a very symmetrical time). while he waited Kid decided to clean up. That was around the time Liz came walking in. "Good morning Liz. Is Patty still asleep?" the shinigami asked. "Yeah...somehow." The girl's eyes fell to the cooking utensils he had been banging around and she glared at them with contempt. /...11 minutes later.../ Kid smelled smoke. He had been in the living room straitening furniture for some time now and only this foul smell could pull him away. Running into the kitchen he looked in horror at the smoke-spewing oven before him. Kid quickly grabbed his oven mitts and put them on both hands before opening the oven. He nearly gagged as smoke, now unhindered by the door, poured forth into his face. Coughing, he grabbed the cookie sheet and attempted to take it out. "OW!" The sheet was far to hot to grab, even with oven mitts. Liz, having heard the cry, dashed into the room. "What did you do?!" The boy only looked at her with his pleading golden eyes. Liz stomped over and turned off the oven fanning away smoke as she did so. "I'm suprised you didn't set off the fire alarm!" After that Liz looked over the recipe and glanced over her shoulder at the temperature dial. She didn't want to know. It took hours of arguing and cleaning before Kid -with more than a little help from Liz- had produced an edible batch of cookies. "At last! perfecti-" He stopped short and twitched slightly. Liz noticed this. "What?" "T-the chocolate chips...they're...they're unsymmetrical!" Instantly he was on the floor moping. " Disgusting..disgusting...i don't deserve to live!" Liz rolled her eyes. Patty who had finally woken up smiled and took one of the cookies from the tray. "Cheer up Kid! Disgusting stuff is ewe and these cookies aren't!" she took a bite to emphasize her point. "Right kid. And you're not disgusting either." Liz put in. "Really? Thank you girls." Kid fully recovered. Next time, however, he would try cupcakes.


End file.
